


December 14, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two hungry creatures approached Amos after he scowled near a road.





	December 14, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Two hungry creatures approached Amos after he scowled near a road.

''Attempting to devour a preacher? I don't think so. I'm going to enjoy defeating you more than the actual stroll.'' Amos smiled  
and almost revealed a tentacle from his mouth when absolute darkness concealed the creatures. His scowl returned. The creatures weren't exactly noisy. He had no idea where they currently were.

The moon's light revealed the enemies crouching by either side of Amos. He began to smile another time. A tentacle emerged from his  
mouth and struck one creature's leg. It returned to him after they fled.

Amos glanced at the moon as his smile remained.

THE END


End file.
